731—
by FreeDee
Summary: Bau aneka obat bercampur,pisau-pisau itu,wajah keputusasaan,sorot dingin,darah , penderitaan,tidak manusiawi.Semua ada di dalam bangunan itu, dan dia juga turut menjadi korbannya../Kiku POV,NOT FOR BASHING,for IHAFest september, dont like dont read.


_Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat._

_Ruangan kecil di isi oleh aneka perabotan._

_Lampu redup di langit-langit ruangan._

_Sekumpulan orang dengan masker dan seragam yang sama._

_Pisau-pisau perak._

_Darah..._

"Tunggu apa lagi, Nihon?"

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang yang tak kenal arah dalam pikiranku. Bau aneka macam obat yang bercampur dan bersenggema dengan udara ruangan menyodok indra penciumanku sebagai sambutan. Beberapa pasang mata menatapku dengan pandangan bingung setelah akhirnya aku melangkah maju untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Baiklah."Sosok pria tua itu membenarkan kaca mata bulatnya dan memberi instruksi pada rekan-rekannya untuk segera memulai saat aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya, semua mengangguk patuh dan mempersiapkan peralatan mereka sendiri secara mandiri. Jarum-jarum suntik secara silih berganti menusuk, menembus kulit, masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah pada objek eksperiment kami. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat tenang dan santai, seolah apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal berat. Segalanya hening, seakan alam dan waktu menjadi penonton manis yang menyaksikan kejadian dalam ruangan berbau obat-obatan ini dari segala sisi dengan diam.

"Ungh...urgh..."

Suara rintihan terdengar lirih saat salah satu tangan berbalut sarung tangan mengobok isi perutnya. Rintihannya mengundang beberapa pasang menatapnya, semua menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sosok itu terbaring lemah, rintihan lemah masih keluar dari mulut bulatnya yang kaku, ia berusaha mengucapkan sepatah demi sepatah kata meski amat lemah, seolah tak kuasa melawan keheningan yang lebih perkasa mendominasi ruangan. Ekspresi wajahnya tak begitu jelas dengan wajah dan salah satu matanya yang mengalami pembengkakakan hebat.

"Tak usah khawatir."Pria tua itu menepuk bahuku, menyadari aku yang mengernyitkan dahi melihat objek eksperiment kami."Ini, ambilah, kau boleh memeriksa pita suaranya atau menjahit mulutnya agar tidak berisik."

Tawaran pisau berkilat itu segera ku tolak dengan gelengan kepala. "A...Shiro-san, saya tidak bisa."Kataku dengan gugup."Saya...saya belum pernah melakukan percobaan biologis pada—"

"Personifikasi lain, kan?"Pria tua itu memotong dengan tidak sabaran."Berapa kali harus ku katakan, Nihon? Buang pemikiran tentang kemanusiaan itu di sini ! Semua ini untuk mu, untuk negeri tercinta kita, untuk tanah air kita !"

Kepalaku menunduk diam mendengar serentetan ceramah penuh doktrin yang sekejab saja akan mencuci otak, mengubah pendengarnya menjadi psikopat.

"...lagipula dengan begini otaknya akan di bersihkan dari pengaruh brengsek barat! Dia personifikasi sepertimu, kan?Dia tidak bisa mati, bukankah begitu?"

Aku tersenyum getir dan mengangguk halus. Tangan kananku akhirnya mengambil sebilah pisau perak dan gerakanku mengundang tepuk tangan dan senyum ceria dari mereka.

"Naah, begitu dong, Nihon! Sebagai personifikasi kamu tidak boleh cengeng begitu, karena semua yang kita lakukan ini untuk Jepang, semua untuk Jepang, untuk Asia Timur Raya!"

Kata-katanya bergaung dalam pikiranku, sosok yang terbaring lemah itu menatapku dengan redup. Menunggu dengan pasrah, rambut hitam ikalnya acak-acakan, warna yang sama dengan rambutku, mata dan wajahnya yang bengkak hebat hampir seperti hendak meledak itu seolah menyeretku kembali untuk menilik pita kenangan dan masa lalu milikku, yang di warnai olehnya.

Tentu wajahnya dalam memoriku tidak seperti sekarang, tirai bambu, belaiannya, senyumanya...Semua itu berkelebat dengan cepat dalam pikiranku. Sebelum akhirnya aku menghela nafas berat dan menyingkirkan pemikiran itu.

"Maaf, Chugo."

_JLEB_

_SREEEETT_

* * *

><p>7.3.1 —<p>

[c]

Hetalia Axis Powers [c]Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Unit 731 [c] Japan.<br>Ishii Shiro [c] God, who create him.

Gore, NOT FOR BASHING, History Fict, OOC&Typo[maybe?],Kiku dipanggil Nihon, Yao di panggil Chugo[nations name], etc.

Dedicated For IHAFest.

Happy Reading Dont like dont read

* * *

><p>1941.<p>

Cahaya mentari menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela dan menimpa wajahku yang masih terbaring di futon. Suara burung bersahutan di salah satu dahan pohon, seolah mereka sudah memulai perbincangan hangat di pagi ini. Punggung tanganku bergesekan dengan kelopak mata yang setengah menutup, perlahan aku bangkit. Tulang-tulangku terasa ngilu saat di gerakan. Seolah aktivitas kemarin membelit tulang dan otot dengan erat hingga rasanya ngilu dan kaku.

_Tluk._

Sepotong benda kecil yang terjatuh dari pakaianku langsung menarik perhatian, tanganku memungutnya. Yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah potongan jari kelingking yang dingin dan sudah mulai membusuk. Bau busuk menguar dari sana.

"Sigh, sejak kapan aku membawa ini? Lagi-lagi terbawa dari sana."

Tanganku segera membuangnya melalui jendela dengan asal, membiarkannya di bawa oleh kawanan gagak yang terbang dan meninggalkan beberapa helai bulunya di balik jendela berbingkai cokelat milikku. Kakiku yang telanjang menapaki lantai kayu berdebu, melangkah menuju pintu kayu yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, kepalaku kembali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah jendela yang masih tersisa helaian bulu gagak hitam di sana.

"Jari barusan itu bukan jari kelingking Chugo, kan?"Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri dengan ragu, namun akhirnya aku membiarkannya dengan enteng.

_KRIEEET_

_BLAM!_

* * *

><p>Aroma hangat dari isi mug kecil menyapaku saat ia di tempatkan di depan ku oleh sosok bertubuh besar yang kaku. Ia tak menghiraukan pandanganku yang terarah padanya sesaat. Matanya terfokus oleh lembaran kertas yang di tulisi berbagai data, sesaat ia menyeruput minumannya sendiri dalam diam.<p>

"Nihon."

Ia memotong ucapanku lebih dulu, personifikasi Jerman itu menghela nafas dan meletakan lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya di pegangnya ke atas meja. Matanya berkantung dan merah menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya dengan agak sedikit tidak sabaran. Suana hening mengisi jeda sejenak antara kami.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Chugo?"

"Ee? Apanya?"

Aku bertanya polos dan menampilkan senyum kanak-kanak."Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, Doitsu-san", aku berujar dengan hati-hati saat merangkai kata, senyum polos masih berkembang pada wajahku. Berusaha menutupinya.

Doitsu mengangguk paham dan kembali berkutat dengan lembaran kertasnya. "Aku tahu semuanya, Nihon. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."Suaranya tersengar tegas dan dingin. "Kau pasti tahu, kan? bahwa kegiatanmu itu sudah masuk kejahatan?ck, jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada Chugo?"

Aku mendengus kesal dan merasa kalah. "Melakukan percobaan padanya, memangnya kenapa?"

Jawabanku yang cerdas itu mengundang lirikan mata dan sebuah ekspresi yang tak kumengerti darinya. "Hebat juga, karena dia personfikasi seperti kita. Dia bisa di jadikan kelinci percobaan hebat, ya? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Pembengkakan luar biasa di wajah dan mata kanannya, wajahnya jadi seperti ingin meledak. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang, sudah terlalu lemah untuk membunuh seekor lalat pun."

"Persis seperti yang di alami separuh rakyat negaranya, kan?"Doitsu terkekeh kecil dan menyeruput minumannya."Bukankah dia itu kakakmu dulu?Kau bisa melakukannya dengan saudara begitu, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku berhenti minum, aku terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Sepintas wajah Chugo yang tampak menyedihkan melintas.

"Semua untuk Asia Timur Raya, untuk negeri ku sendiri. Personifikasi macam apa aku ini kalau sampai mengesampingkan negara sendiri hanya karena rasa kasihan?"Aku berkata lantang dan dingin."Dia akan mendapat pengobatan nantinya, mungkin? Aku tak tahu, dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa, dia lemah, dan menurut saja saat aku bilang untuk percobaan."

Doitsu menatapku dengan kecurigaan tersirat.

"Menurutmu apa itu tidak aneh dan mencurigakan?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Unit 731, 1941<p>

Angin dingin menerpa wajahku saat kakiku membawa masuk ke dalam Unit 731, sebuah lab percobaan biologis negaraku yang ada di China dan sudah berkembang cukup banyak di beberapa tempat. Dan tentunyalah, di sini Chugo juga menjadi objek percobaan, sama seperti rakyat dan teman-temannya, dengan Im Yong Soo, para tahanan perang sekutu. Ah, padahal dulu tempatnya tidak seperti sekarang, di tangan Ishii Shiro, lab ini jadi banjir jeritan dan darah, ya.

Sosok laki-laki tua itu berdiri di ujung lorong yang sedang ku jalani, wajahnya tampak tegar di tengah kumpulan orang-orang menyedihkan yang hancur masa depannya di tangan kami. Sedikit bercak dan noda darah kering melekat di wajahnya yang tua. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kepala yang terpenggal, lidahnya keluar menjilati darah di sekitar bibirnya dengan santai.

"Mau ikut melakukan percobaan lagi, Nihon?"Ia bertanya dengan wajah tenang dan segera tersenyum begitu aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya mau ikut kremasi kepala ini di ruang bawah tanah?"

Aku memperhatikan kepala itu dengan seksama, wajahnya hancur dengan ekspresi kosong, aku tak melihat ada pupil iris matanya. Mata itu putih, sejenak aku menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang harus ku ambil. Namun pada akhirnya aku menggeleng sebagai penolakan, Laki-laki tua itu agak terkejut namun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. "Terserah kamu lah, Nihon. Ada pengambilan organ hidup di ruangan nomor 4, kau bisa ke sana duluan untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

"Kalau Chugo?"

Tanganku segera menutup mulutku, menyadari bahwa aku sudah kelepasan menyuarakan pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah pastikan Chugo akan di sini menjadi mainan para petugas, Ishii Shiro berhenti, matanya segera bertemu dengan mataku dalam diam. Jarum jam terus berputar tak kenal lelah di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Ada di ruangan 13, dia benar-benar tak berdaya, lemah sekali, hanya lambungnya yang kami angkat hari ini, dia harus menebusnya besok pagi."Laki-laki itu membenarkan kaca mata bulatnya sambil menghela nafas berat

"Dan dia tidak melawan sedikit pun? Tidak kah dia memberontak atau apa?"

Ishii Shiro terdiam berpikir, tangannya memeluk kepala itu seperti anak-anak yang memeluk bonekanya. Dahinya berkerut berpikir keras. "Dia sangat patuh, Nihon. Dia bahkan tak melawan atau mengatakan sesuatu, dia seperti boneka, diam, tenang, meski di jadikan mainan..."

Ia berhenti tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, seolah menyadari sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "Yah, tentu saja dia tidak melawan kan? Dia sudah berkali-kali menjadi objek percobaan yang berhasil kita acak-acak. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melawan karena lemah, kan?"

Aku mengangguk paham dan terkekeh bersamanya, kami berpisah, mengambil arah yang berlawanan setelah sebelumnya kami berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Aku mengharapkanmu, Nihon."

* * *

><p><em>KRIEEEET<em>

Potongan pintu kayu menguak lebar dengan seram, sebuah ruangan berdebu ku masuki setelah sebelumnya pintu itu ku tutup. Mataku berjelajah dalam ruangan itu dan mendapati sosok Chugo yang duduk di bawah jendela. Tubuhnya di baluti selimut tebal sementara kepulan nafas mengkukus terlihat darinya. Matanya yang hitam menatapku dengan redup, perlahan dia berusaha bangkit untuk mendekatiku meski aksinya gagal. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tetap duduk. Ia meringis kesakitan dengan suara lemah seakan berbisik pada udara. Aku berjongkok di depannya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya di jadikan kelinci percobaan di sini, Chugo?"Aku bertanya remeh dan pertanyaanku langsung di sambar dengan lirikan tajam darinya. Suasana hening menyelip lewat di antara kami sebelum akhirnya aku bersuara lagi."Pasti kau telah melihat neraka, ya"

Chugo berusaha terkekeh dan menyembunyikan ketakutannya."Keh..keh...mung..kin itu lebbih..pan..tas kau .berikan pad..a rakyat..nega..raku yang juga..menja..jadi kelinci ..baan di si..ni.."

"Wah?Tapi jangan terlalu berharap jika aku akan minta maaf, ya."Dia diam membeku setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulutku.

"Oh, jangan lupa. Shiro-san bilang besok akan ada pengambilan organ. Jadi siapkan saja dirimu besok, ya."Aku terkekeh kecil dan bangkit, kakiku melangkah menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya gumanan kecilnya yang tertangkap telingaku membuatku menoleh kan kepala padanya.

"...tak mengert...i.."Ia tersengal-sengal saat bicara ."Aapa..a..hat..i mu.."

_BLAM!_

Tepat saat ia berkata begitu, aku keburu menutup pintu. Tak ada suara-suara yang bersua lagi dengan telingaku dari dalam, namun setelah beberapa langkah sebuah suara muntahan memekakan dari sana terdengar, seiring dengan bunyi cairan tumpah ke lantai dengan kasar.

* * *

><p>Desember 1941, Unit 731, Manchuria, China.<p>

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Kakiku semakin cepat menyusuri lorong panjang yang memiliki pencahayaan redup, angin dingin yang menerpaku dengan kasar membuatku semakin merapatkan jaket. Sesekali aku melirik jam tangan yang kugunakan, hanya sekedar memastikan sudah berapa lama waktu yang terbuang untuk berlari?

_GWINGG_

Suara chainsaw itu memburuku dan membuatku bergidik ngeri, suaranya di sertai oleh langkah kaki telanjang yang melangkah di atas lantai dingin dengan sempoyongan. Kepalaku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan berapa jarak antara aku dan dia.

"Nihon.."Ia berkata dengan suara lemah, "Jangan lar..i... ini...suddaah lapar...lho..."

Chugo berjalan terseok-seok ke arahku, tangannya yang penuh luka memegangi chainsaw dengan erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja, gergaji listrik itu menghasilkan bunyi yang membuatku semakin tegang. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dan Chugo akan sampai, dan sekelebat memori kembali melesat.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pagi desember itu di hiasi oleh langit kelabu dan butiran-butiran salju yang berguguran, salju-salju yang menutupi jalan semakin menebal saat menuju lokasi unit 731. Bangunan tua itu sama seperti sebelumnya, terlihat suram, terlihat menyeramkan.

_KRIIIEEET_

Pintu kayu tua itu menjerit saat aku membukanya, segalanya di balik pintu sunyi seolah tak terjamah oleh manusia sebelumnya. Bau-bau obat yang biasanya menyambutku dengan ramah dan menyebar di seluruh bangunan kini menipis, seolah hawa dingin bulan desember telah mengalahkannya. Dahiku berkerut saat aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di lorong yang kulangkahi, segumpal perasaan tak enak mulai membuncah dalam hati.

"Shiro-san?"Aku memanggilnya saat aku memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap yang tidak di sapa oleh cahaya lampu. Tak ada yang menjawab panggilanku, seolah semua telah bersekongkol untuk tidak menjawabnya."Shiro-san?"Lagi-lagi aku memanggilnya, sepatu hitamku masuk perlahan menapaki lantai ruangan itu hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, aku menginjak sesuatu.

Tanganku memungutnya dan saat aku tahu bahwa aku telah menginjak kepala manusia aku buru-buru menghempaskannya kembali ke lantai, suara batok kepala yang terhempas di lantai terdengar nyaring dalam kesunyian ruangan. Namun sesaat aku menyadari sesuatu dan memungutnya kembali, ku perhatikan wajahnya yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kematian yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya.

"Dokter..."

Menyadari bahwa dia adalah salah satu dokter di sini membuat kepalaku memunculkan sejuta sperkulasi, serangakaian pertanyaan bergelut dalam pikiranku. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

_GWIIINGGG_

Suara gergaji listrik itu membuatku tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, sosok yang amat familiar berdiri di depan pintu dengan sempoyongan. Tangannya berdarah-darah memegangi chainsaw, atau biasa di sebut gergaji listrik. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang membengkak.

"Selamaat paggi, Nihon. ..bagaimana, aru? ter..kes..an dengan hassil..kar..yakku?"

Aku mundur perlahan kebelakang dengan teratur, pakaian Chugo penuh darah yang menguarkan aroma besi. "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyaku dingin, kulihat dia terkekeh senang, seolah menertawakan wajahku yang mulai memucat.

"A..akku, hanya men...coba membua..t kkall..ian merrasakan...penderitaan kami..."Ia melangkah mendekat ke arahku. "Aa..gar kalian...merasakkan..nya.."

_JDUAK!_

Kaki kiriku menendangnya dengan kasar, ia terjungkal kebelakang, punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Tetesan darah mulai menetes dari mulutnya. Namun ia tak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha bangkit...

"Kheh, kondisimu kurang begitu menguntungkan, Chugo."Aku tersenyum mengejek."Mustahil dengan kondisi begitu kau bisa melawanku."

_GWAAANG_

Chainshaw itu kembali menyala dan menampilkan geriginya yang berlumuran darah, benda itu terayun ke arahku dan menghasilkan semburat darah milikku yang muncrat ke udara. Sesuatu jatuh tepat di bawah kakiku setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Errgghh?"

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalari tanganku saat memegang ibu jariku yang sudah terputus, darah berlumuran, menetes ke lantai, seperti kecap. Chugo semakin mendekat ke arahku, senyumanya mengembang melihatku yang panik lantaran mendapati ibu jariku terputus.

"Nah, ba..gaimana rasa..nya, a..ru?"

*Flashback OFF*

* * *

><p>"Kenapa lari-lari, Nihon?"Ia terkekeh dan menjilati darah yang melekat di jarinya."...kamu..taku..t?"<p>

Ia semakin mendekat, dengan chainshaw yang mengeluarkan suara bising. Langkahnya terseok-seok, kepalaku mulai bekerja keras mencari cara untuk menghentikan semua ini. Aku harus menghentikan Chugo,

Dia..

Dia...

"Khe,khe...me...ski.. kkau tidak aka..n mati.."Chugo semakin dekat melangkah."Tappi...bagai..mana ..ku..per..lihatkan..ne..raka...padamu?"

Chainshaw itu lagi-lagi bergerak menyongsongku dengan gembira dan segera membuatku terjungkal kebelakang sebelum aku sempat membangun pertahanan. Semburat cairan merah pekat muncrat dari dadaku, chainshaw itu meninggalkan jejak sabetan dalam. Rasa sakit kembali menusuk-nusuk, perih, sakit. Sementara bau darah yang kaya zat besi memeluk indra penciumanku.

"Ugh..."

_GWINGG_

Bunyi chainshaw itu semakin mendekat, ia datang dari atas. Menukik tajam bersama Chugo, bersiap menindihku dan membelahku jadi dua. Campuran emosi antara takut, keras kepala berbuncah dan mengambil alih pikiranku. Sebuah gerakan refleks di ambil untuk melindungi diri.

_TRAANG_

...

...

...

_KLAAK_

"!"

Pisau perak itu terpotong, ia kalah dengan ketangguhan sang chainshaw yang lebih kuat. Pupil mataku mengecil, belum sempat sepatah kata terucap. Chainshaw itu sudah...

_JLEB_

"Ehehe..."senyum Chugo mengembang, seringai rubahnya muncul dengan lebar, sangat lebar saat melihat ujung chainshawnya menancap di kepalaku. Darah langsung bermuncratan, seperti air mancur, cairan pekat itu menyiram kami berdua dengan aroma besi yang kuat. Rasa perih dan sakit tak tertahankan membuat kejang seluruh tubuhku. Sangat sakit...Semua pandanganku terasa kabur.

"Darahmu harum, ya."Ia memujiku dengan remeh, ucapannya yang agak terbata-bata itu mulai membaik."Be..gitu lezaat.."

Lidahnya menjilati darahku yang menempel di wajahnya dengan buas, seolah ia adalah harimau yang kelaparan. Rasa sakit masih terus saja bergelanyut dalam diriku, perlahan urat-uratku seperti di lemaskan. Mataku memandang tak percaya kepadanya, hei, bukankah hari ini aku akan membedahmu?

"Kita...gan..tian..ya, ar..u?"Ia terkekeh riang, tersenyum licik."Seka...rang aku..yang eh, tidaak...ka..mi yang..."

Mendengar kata 'kami' membuat ku berjengit, jantungku mencelos.

_Ini akan menjadi hari terburuk...Hari terburuk._

_ Hari yang di rencanakan akan membedahnya, namun tampaknya tuhan memiliki rencana lain dan membuatnya terbalik._

Satu persatu sosok yang berjalan sempoyongan itu muncul, berdiri di belakang Chugo. Dengan keadaan yang bermacam-macam, beberapa di antaranya memiliki wajah hancur, kehilangan kaki, ataupun luka bakar dan bopeng-bopeng menjijikan. Mereka tersenyum sumringah melihatku yang lemas dengan ujung chainshaw yang menancap di batok kepalaku.

"..Chu.."

"Kawan-kawan..."Chugo berorasi di depan mereka dengan sesekali terbatuk darah."...i..ngin..mencoba...membedah..juga..?La..kukan...sesu..ka..kalia..an.."

Senyum-senyum itu semakin lebar dan mereka berlari lemah ke arahku, menyerbuku...

"AAARRGGHHH!"

_CPRRAAATT!_

* * *

><p><em>Jarum-jarum suntik itu bergantian menusuk kulitku, masuk ke dalam pembuluh darahku.<em>

_Rasa perih seketika menguasai tubuhku._

_Lengkingan jeritan tak tertahankan keluar dari mulutku seiring dengan pisau perak yang mengkuliti wajahku._

_Menghancurkan wajahku._

_Mencelupkan wajahku ke dalam minyak panas._

* * *

><p>"UAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH...! TUHAN..! TOLONG..."<p>

Wajahku hancur, panas, melepuh, rasa sakit tak berujung membalutiku dengan cambuk neraka yang pedih. Sebuah tendangan ku terima tepat di kepala. Tubuhku tersungkur.

"Wah? ternyata kau masih mengenal.. tuhan juga, ya?"Chugo menyeringai jahat."Ku..pikkir...setelah perlakuan kalian pada kami, kata 'tuhan' itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Eh? jangan-jangan ini cuma sandiwara, ya?"

_JLEB_

_SREEEEEEETT_

"ARGGGHHH!"

Tak peduli sampai berapa kali aku berteriak memohon ampun, ia tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak akan pernah hingga ia puas, sorakan mereka semakin bergema dan semakin berani melakukan sesuka mereka. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit, pedih, perih yang melilitku, tak mau tahu apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Urat-uratku terasa di cabut, sel-sel tubuhku terasa ingin mati secara massal. Ingin rasanya nyawa ini tercabut saja namun tentu tidak akan pernah bisa, kan?

_Karena aku seorang personifikasi negara._

_Dan aku tidak akan bisa mati._

_Dan seluruh rasa sakit ini akan tetap ku rasakan?_

_JLEB_

"GYAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>Tangan-tangan itu mengobok-obok isi perutku.<em>

_Memotong berbagai organ sesuka mereka._

_Memainkannya._

_Tangan-tangan itu memotong kedua tanganku, lalu menukarnya._

_Mulutku terus menerus memuntahkan darah._

_Dan mereka terus bersorak sorai melihatku di perlakukan bagai binatang oleh mereka sendiri._

_Jarum-jarum suntik itu seolah tak henti menyuntikan minyak goreng ke dalam tubuhku._

_Tangan-tangan itu tak henti memainkan bola mata kananku._

_Mereka terlihat amat bahagia._

_Bahagiakah mereka melihatku seperti ini?_

_Melihatku yang sudah hancur._

_Sudah puaskah mereka?_

* * *

><p>"Oh?"<p>

Chugo menutup mulutnya sendiri kala melihat isi kepalaku. "Tak kusangka otakmu bagus sekali, Nihon."Ia berkata remeh."Ku pikir otakmu sudah membusuk sesuai apa yang kau lakukan dengan kami."

_JLEB!_

"UAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

"Oh? bagaimana dengan ini? hatimu? bagus sekali, tampak sehat. Ku kira kamu sudah tidak punya hati sehingga tak memiliki belas kasihan pada kami."Chugo terkekeh kecil."Menjijikan, ku hancurkan saja, ya?"

_GWAAAAAANGG_

_CPRAT!_

Rasa sakit seolah mengkuliti nyawaku, rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana dunia yang ku kenal sebelumnya dengan neraka. Mereka tertawa dan bersorak sorai gembira melihatku hancur lebur oleh tangan mereka. Darahku tumpah ruah di mana-mana.

"Bagaimana, Nihon?"Chugo bertanya lagi padaku. "Enak tidak rasanya di jadikan objek percobaan biologis dengan biadab?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, pita suaraku terasa enggan bersuara. Chugo tersenyum lebar dan mengambil chainshaw lagi. Ia mendekatiku dan berbisik.

"Dan inilah akhirnya, selamat tinggal, Nihon."

_GWAANGGG_

_CPRAT!_

* * *

><p>1945.<p>

Tentara-tentara gagah itu mengepung bangunan unit 731 dengan sigap. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas yang di pegangnya, menggeleng dengan tidak percaya. Ia berjalan keluar bersama seorang pemuda yang berbalut selimut tebal yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir Chugo, kau akan mendapatkan pengobatan penuh di rumah ku. _Hero_ akan membantu!"Ia bersuara lantang dan penuh percaya diri dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai '_Hero_'. Chugo terkekeh riang.

"Lalu, tempat ini akan di tutup?"

"Tentu saja, Chugo."Ia menjawab dengan enteng."Masih beruntung aku mau memberikan amesti kepada pihak Nihon, memangnya kenapa?"

Chugo terdiam sejenak dan berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak kok, hanya saja ada yang ingin kutunjukan sesuatu yang menarik di dalam."

Pemuda yang di ketahui sebagai personifikasi amerika itu menatap Chugo dengan tertarik.

"Oh, ya? apa?"

"Kepala Nihon."

"...Eh?"

THE END -

* * *

><p>Info :<p>

Unit 731, Manchuria, China.

Unit 731 adalah suatu unit rahasia untuk pengembangan senjata biologi yang dimiliki Jepang pada tahun 1937-1945. Unit ini dipimpin oleh Jenderal Ishii Shiro dan berkantor pusat di pinggiran kota Harbin dan bercabang ke Manchuria. Organisasi Jepang ini merupakan suatu kompleks laboratorium besar yang terdiri dari 150 gedung dan 5 perkemahan satelit dengan 3.000 ilmuwan dan teknisi bekerja di dalamnya.  
>Pada tahun 1932, Ishii Shiro mendirikan suatu Laboratorium Pencegahan Epidemik di sekolah medis militer Tokyo dan Unit Togo di desa Bei-inho, sebelah tenggara kota Harbin. Laboratorium ini sempat ditutup pada tahun 1934 karena 12 orang tawanan perang lari dari fasilitas tersebut dan pasukan gerilya Cina berhasil menyerang pasukan Ishii. Dua tahun kemudian, Unit Togo dibuka kembali dan berganti nama menjadi Departemen Pencegahan Epidemik Tentara Kwantung (Unit Ishii) dan di tahun 1940 diubah kembali menjadi Departemen Pencegahan Epidemik dan Purifikasi Air (menjadi Unit 731 pada tahun 1941). Selain di Manchuria, militer Jepang juga memiliki cabang di Beijing (Unit 1855), Nanking (Unit 1644), Guangzhou (Unit 8604), dan Singapura (Unit 9420) dengan total 20.000 staf secara keseluruhan. Masing-masing cabang melalukan eksperimen biologi dan kimia yang telah dikembangkan oleh Unit 731. Pada Agustus 1945, seluruh gedung dan peralatan Unit 731 dimusnahkan dan Jenderal Ishii Shiro pergi untuk mencari bantuan kepada Amerika. Dia menemui Jenderal McArthur untuk meminta imunitas bagi bagi staf Unit 731 dan menukarnya dengan pengetahuan Jepang dalam pengembangan senjata kimia dan biologi. Pada September 1947, Amerika sepakat untuk tidak menuntut Jepang terhadap kejahatan perang yang telah mereka lakukan. Percobaan Biologis di Unit 731 benar-benar tidak manusiawi, contohnya memasukan darah kuda ke dalam pembuluh darah, pengambilan organ, pemotongan tangan di pasang kebalik dll.<p>

Kremasi : Pembakaran.

Gomen kalau historynya ada salah, untuk info lebih lanjut mengenai unit 731 silahkan cek paman Wiki atau Om Google. Di atas itu hasil kesimpulan saya mengenai labnya.

* * *

><p>[Play : Awake and Alive - Skillet]<p>

Muahahahahahahahaha*di bom Kiku*

Ghaaah..Ampun, ampun...Kikunya jadi kaya' lemah banget ya di sini?="=udah gitu Yaonya hanya beberapa kali pakai -aru,-aru. Maaf, ya..kalau kurang memuaskan, ceritanya aneh, tidak bisa di mengerti. Salahkan otak saya yang bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan ide segila ini. Maaf, bukan maksud saya untuk menjelekan siapapun di sini. Saya ulangi lagi, tidak ada maksud MEM-BASHING siapapun ! Tidak untuk menjelekan Jepang, bukan juga Ishii Shiro, bukan juga Kiku, jadi tolong jangan tersinggung, saya juga fans Kiku, lho.  
>Di sini juga rada OOC, ya? dan mungkin ada beberapa typo, maafkan author newbie yang nekat bikin beginian. =,= -<p>

Silahkan tekan tombol review di bawah untuk mencurahkan kritik, saran, komentar, kesan anda pada fict ini. Review dari anda akan sangat saya hargai. Thank you.


End file.
